Reinfeld 880
The Reinfeld 880 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the first shotgun available to the player. Overview The Reinfeld 880 is a pump action shotgun, giving it a slower rate of fire than other primary shotguns. It can do an incredible amount of damage at close ranges, even killing Maximum Force Responders with a single headshot, while still being usable at medium range due to its decent accuracy. When compared to the IZHMA 12G, the Reinfeld 880 has superior damage and accuracy but less ammo and a slower fire rate, with the Mosconi 12G beating both in everything except capacity and total ammo. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon chart on damage per second and shots to kill information. It is generally not advisable to use the sight attachment mod for this weapon, as the pellets will land mostly below the crosshair of the sights. This bug plus the obstruction of player's right side view make sight attachments a poor choice. Available modifications Barrel ext. *Shark Teeth *The Silent Killer Foregrip *Zombie Hunter Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Grip *Ergo Grip *Pro Grip Magazine *Extended Mag (Increases magazine capacity by 2) As of recent patch on consoles as well. Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *Surgeon Sight *Military Red Dot *Milspec Scope *See More Sight Stock *Standard Stock *Short Enough *Tactical Stock *Short Enough Tactical *Government Issue Tactical *Muldon Upper receiver *Shell Rack (Increases magazine capacity by 2.) Tips *Due to the way shotguns work in this game, only one pellet has to hit the enemy to deal full damage (the Reinfeld 880 fires five pellets each shot). This also applies with any skills that can boost your damage in any way, such as Shotgun Impact Aced which increases shotgun damage and the tier 4 bonus headshot damage of Technician. *All shotguns suffer from damage drop-off at longer ranges. *Its slow rate of fire means that its position will always reset before you can fire again, even with a stability of 0. As such, stability should not be a priority when choosing which mods to use with it. *Because of its spread, a flashlight may be more useful than a laser in helping to estimate where shots will hit. *The Shotguns in Payday 2 uses BuckShot rather then slugs so it is important to take careful aim during a Police assault as one wrong shot can hit both a civilian and the enemy. Trivia *The Reinfeld 880 is based on the M870. *The Reinfeld 880 is often used by law enforcers, seen with a flashlight mod different from the one available to players. *Although the Short Enough Tactical costs more than the Short Enough, the Short Enough Tactical only adds one point of concealment while the Short Enough adds 3, with the same stability penalty. *The inscription on the side reads "Reinbeck tactical". The inscription is only visible in first person and in the weapon preview, and not on the world model. *The name "Reinfeld" is most likely a reference to the current Swedish Prime Minister, Fredrik Reinfeldt. *The stock mod Muldon is a reference to the character of the same name in the film Jurassic Park, in which he carries a carries a SPAS-12 with a similar folding stock. *The Enforcer Skill Tree shows Chains wielding the Reinfeld 880, but in game uses the CAR-4 with Holographic Sight. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Primary weapons